Waking Up In Vegas
by lYmli
Summary: L al despertar de una noche de borrachera, tiene un anillo de bodas, se casó con Light y ninguno recuerda nada... Light, L, Mello, Matt y Near de paseo en Las Vegas soft yaoi
1. Capítulo 1: Lo que pasa en las Vegas

- ¡Hoy es nuestra noche de graduación! - Gritaron los cinco bien emocionados.

- ¡Por fin! - Dijo Mello tomando de un sorbo su cerveza y después comiendo una barra de chocolate.

- Pensé que nunca te ibas a graduar por todas las veces que te suspendieron del colegio por peleón - dijo Matt emocionado como rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Mello.

- ¡Ay! Quítate - gritó el rubio empujando al pelirrojo a un lado.

Matt suspiró en resignación como tomaba su cerveza. Mello siempre era así. Cada vez que estaban a solas siempre le decía palabritas dulces al oído y le acariciaba de un lado a otro, en cambio si estaban en compañía como esa noche en ese bar, entonces se hacía el loco.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Gritó Near tomando su cerveza de un tirón, pero la escupió con los ojos como platos.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, es bien chistoso ver al enano éste tratando de ser "malo", pero ni puede con una cervecita - rió Mello haciendo que los otros se rieran también.

- ¿Malo? Yo soy malo! - Gritó Near dando un golpe a la mesa.

Después se arrepintió porque le dolió un montón.

- No se alboroten tanto - dijo L con todo el misterio posible. - ... Aún.

- Vamos a Las Vegas - dijo Matt sacando un mapa y poniéndola en la mesa.

- ¿Qué mejor forma para celebrar el fin de una tortura? - Dijo Mello sarcástico como por fin había terminado a puro chiripazo el colegio.

- Pero vienen otros cinco años de tortura en la universidad - dijo Matt con una gota de sudor.

- No iré - dijo Mello decidido. - Me conseguiré una guitarra y viajaré por todo el país para formar una banda.

- ¡Y yo te seguiré! - Gritó Matt emocionado.

- Grrrrrrrr - el rubio dio una mirada asesina al pelirrojo.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que dejara de ser tan cariñosito con él en público ya que tenía una imagen que cuidar? O sea, Mello era bien macho y no una mariposita.

- Entonces tomemos estas últimas cervezas y nos vamos para Las Vegas - dijo L levantando su vaso como miraba a través de la espuma a Light que estaba sentado en un rincón a pesar de que venía con ellos. - ¿Qué pasa, Light kun?

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porqué mierda tengo que estar aquí con ustedes NERDS en vez de el baile de la graduación?

- Porque eres el que tiene el carro - dijo L metiendo un dedo a la boca. - Y porque tu madre es amiga de mi madre, dijo que podías llevarnos a Las Vegas.

- ¿Puedo? Sí puedo! No quiero! - Gritó Light exasperado.

- Si no quieres ok - dijo Mello extendiendo su mano hacia el castaño. - Dame las llaves de tu carro y te puedes largar.

- ¿Para que ustedes los súper nerds me destruyan el carro? - Replicó Light girando los ojos.

- Ya, Light kun, no estamos en el colegio - dijo L para tranquilizarlo y para que se uniera a la "fiesta".

- Igual sigo siendo el chico súper guapo y popular de éste pueblucho - dijo Light todo orgulloso. - Así que ni te me acerques L y ninguno de tus amiguitos listillos.

Light terminó su sermón y se levantó de la silla para ir por su carro. L, Mello, Matt y Near lo siguieron al estacionamiento. Ahí el pelinegro se subió al lado del conductor como los otros tres se quedaban en los asientos traseros.

El viaje a Las Vegas fue una eternidad para Light que se limitaba a manejar con cara de pocos amigos como los mocosos de atrás del asiento cantaban desentonados una canción de rock y L permanecía como un psicópata mirando al castaño sin parpadear.

- ¿Qué me ves? - Gritó Light deteniendo el carro como L miraba a otro lado.

- ¿Desde cuándo Light kun lleva gafas? - Preguntó el pelinegro curioso.

- No llevo gafas - dijo Light señalando las gafas que llevaba. - Pero igual las uso para que no me reconozcan con ustedes, ja! Por encima de mi cuerpecito hermoso. ¡Ya bajen!

Todos bajaron las ventanas del carro y miraron una gran mansión ante ellos que se llamaba Cesar's. Alrededor había piscinas, edificios, hoteles, restaurantes, boutiques, payasos, leones, bailarinas, carritos de helado, acróbatas, escupefuegos, motos, limusinas, magos, spas, gimnasios, actores, boxeadores, islas, bares, discos, etc.

- Voy a demostrar que soy el más malo de todos! - Gritó Near siendo el primero en salirse del carro y corrió hacia el casino, pero tropezó con sus propios pies en el camino. - Aunque me cueste voy a demostrar que no soy tan inocentón y me voy a desquitar de todos los años que perdí en la biblioteca... ¡Apostaré, me emborracharé, robaré un carro de policía, dormiré con un tigre, haré strippease en un escenario, comeré cucarachas!

Mientras tanto Matt bajaba del carro siguiendo a Mello.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Preguntó el pelirrojo como el rubio lo cogía de la cintura y le plantaba un beso.

Claro que lejos de la multitud y entre las sombras de unas palmeras.

- Esto - dijo el rubio divertido comi metía una mano por debajo de la camiseta del otro.

- ¡No! - Gritó Matt enojado como alejaba a Mello. - ¿Para que mañana despertemos juntos en la cama como siempre y me digas: "Lo lamento, Matt, no sé qué pasó, pero no soy gay, o sea, debió ser las copas de más, pero no vuelve a pasar, te llamo mañana". - Gritó Matt con voz de Mello. - Esta vez no voy a ser tu juguete y que tengamos sexo y que después me plantes.

- A mí nadie me rechaza! - Gritó Mello eufórico. - ¿Sabes cuántas tipas quieren conmigo?

- ¡No! Porque soy el único que se fija en ti, de hecho cuando dormimos juntos, ahí perdiste la virginidad, pero esta noche va a ser tú y tu mano - dijo Matt aguantándose las ganas de echarse en los brazos del rubio.

Ya que no podía seguir así.

- ¿Yo y mi mano? Más bien yo, mi mano y Las Vegas - masculló Mello frustrado. - Buscaré una fulana, pero que meto mi p&%e en algún hoyo porqué sí!

Mientras que L seguía en el carro mirando a Light.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - Preguntó Light sin siquiera mirar a L.

- ¿Porqué no vas a divertirte también? - Preguntó L poniendo una mano sobre la de Light.

Entonces una sonrisa de lo más degenerada apareció en la cara del castaño. Miró de arriba a abajo a L, o sea, el pelinegro no estaba tan mal, de hecho se le podía encontrar algo de bueno. "Igual estoy en Las Vegas. Lo que pasa aquí se queda aquí en Las Vegas, así que me cojo a L hasta el cansancio y después lo tiro. ¿Quién lo va a saber? Además no tendré que mantener a un hijo porque los chicos no se empreña, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!".

- Vamos - gritó Light agarrando la mano de L.

Lo sacó del carro de un tirón y entraron a uno de los casinos.

Waking Up In Vegas

- Si son las 9 a.m. - Dijo Light sentándose en la cama como miraba el reloj.

- Son las 6 a.m - Dijo L acostado a su lado como si nada.

Entonces entraron en shock y se miraron con caras de terror.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Gritó Light saliéndose de la cama.

- Light kun, estas desnudo! - Exclamó L sonrojado.

- ¿Qué me hiciste? - Gritó Light mirando a L que también estaba desnudo.

- ¿Qué me hiciste tú? - Replicó L avergonzado como se cubría con las sábanas.

- Bien, no me siento raro - dijo Light tocándose todo.

- A mí me duele un poco las piernas y el trasero - dijo L con el ceño fruncido.

- No recuerdo nada, pero al parecer soy el seme y tú el uke - dijo Light aliviado.

- ¿Lo hicimos?

- ¿Qué crees? - Preguntó Light con una mirada lasciva.

- No solo eso, hip, hip, hip - dijo Matt apareciendo debajo de la cama. - Ustedes también están casados, hip, hip, hip.

- ¿Qué dices? - Gritó Light agarrando a Matt del cuello de la camiseta.

- Pues mira la mano de L

Light cogió la mano del pelinegro y se encontró con que éste tenía su (Light) anillo de graduación en el dedo anular.

- Hip, hip, fui el testigo y Marilyn Monroe los casó, hip, hip, hip - dijo Matt tomando de una botella.

- ¿Porqué mierda no nos detuviste? - Exclamó Light casi con un infarto.

- Hip, hip, me dijiste: "Pelirrojo de pacotilla, ni te metas entre yo y L porque nos vamos a casar y punto, porque lo amo y punto".

- ¿Que yo amo a éste? - Preguntó Light señalando a L con el ceño fruncido.

- Ja, pero si eres como Mello que se hace el loco - dijo Matt dando un golpe en el piso.

- L - dijo Light mirando al pelinegro.

- ¿Sí... Light kun o debo llamarte esposo? - Preguntó éste sonrojado.

- No bromees - dijo el castaño buscando sus calzones en el piso. - Vístete que vamos por la tal Marilyn y anularemos el supuesto matrimonio porque no recuerdo ni mierda.

- Yo tampoco recuerdo nada... - Murmuró L, aunque sí recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba Light desde kinder y ahora estaban casados! - Mi primera vez y ni lo recuerdo... excepto el dolor - pensó L resignado como obedecía a su maridito.

Los dos se fueron al baño para darse una ducha y a cambiarse de ropas. Mientras tanto Matt tampoco recordaba mucho de lo que pasó. O sea, después de ser testigo del matrimonio de los ahora Sr. Yagami y Sr. Lawliet. El pelirrojo se fue despechado a la barra a tomar los tragos gratis en el buffet, después apareció Mello llorando (algo raro) y diciendo algunas cosas que ni idea, y por alguna razón terminó despertándose debajo de una cama y algo le estaba lamiendo la pierna...

- Je, je, je - se rió Matt saliéndose debajo de la cama como se daba cuenta que estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo. - Qué mierda es aaaaaaaaaaah - asustado se alejó de un salto como veía un perro peludo saliendo de la cama. - ¿Es una oveja? - Preguntó mirando que esa cosa tenía colmillos.

Mientas tanto en la ducha, Light arrojó a L dentro del jacuzzi.

- ¿Vamos a bañarnos juntos? - Preguntó L sonrojado como Light le daba un jabón.

- Friégame la espalda - dijo Light dándole la espalda. - Claro que vamos a bañarnos juntos, ya qué! Hasta nos dormimos juntos, de todas formas, nunca recuerdo con quienes me acuesto - dijo Light todo engreído. - Además tenemos que darnos prisas para ir a cancelar el matrimonio y regrésame mi anillo de graduación.

- No se me quita - dijo L tratando de darle el anillo. - Debe estar dura, ya te lo regresaré después... cuando nos desesposemos - dijo L en tono triste.

Tanto que había deseado estar con Light y éste que lo despreciaba tal cuál.

- Esto parece muy cosas de esposo - dijo L fregando la espalda de Light con un jabón.

- Somos "esposos" - dijo Light sin darle importancia.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- Y tu amigo nerd sigue gritando como loco afuera - dijo Light dando vuelta y consiguiendo pegar su pecho contra la de L. - Te toca - dijo dándole la vuelta y limpiándole la espalda.

- Je, je, je, me haces cosquillas - dijo L sonrojado.

- Son las burbujas.

- Light kun.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Si no podemos anular el matrimonio?

- Iremos a la notaria para divorciarnos - dijo Light retirando los cabellos del cuello del pelinegro para limpiarle mejor ahí.

- Je, je, tus manos son suaves.

- Ajá.

- ¿Light kun, porqué...?

- ¿Porqué qué?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, auxilio! - Gritó Matt entrando al baño y lanzándose contra el jacuzzi. - Hay un tigre afuera!

- Pues ya entró - dijo Light y L con los ojos como platos.

- Es un león, imbécil - dijo Light girando los ojos.

- Pero si ni tiene pelos - replicó Matt confundido.

- Es un león hembra, más bien leona - dijo Light.

- ¿Qué hace eso aquí? - Preguntó L asustado ante los filosos colmillos del animal.

- …sta bien - dijo Light poniéndose adelante de L en forma protector. - Solo tiene hambre.

- No eres gracioso, Light kun - dijo L abrazándose a los brazos del castaño.

- Ya lo recuerdo - dijo Matt arrugando la frente. - Anoche después de pelearme con Mello por milésima vez, fui al mini zoo que tenía un parque al lado y me robé un león cachorrito.

- Con razón - dijo Light dando un golpe a la cabeza roja. - Ella solo quiere su bebé.

- Eh... creo que el cachorrito estaba aquí, pero me asusté tanto que dejé la puerta abierta y se fue por un ascensor y después su madre leona apareció - dijo Matt nervioso como jugaba con sus dedos. - Ahora recuerdo porqué tampoco tengo pantalones - dijo Matt sonrojado. - Me escapaba de la leona enojada y alcanzó a morderme la pierna despedazándome los pantalones ¡eran nuevos!

- ¿Y? - Exclamó Light empujando a Matt fuera del jacuzzi. - Resuelva solito tu problema con el león.

- Leona - corrigió Matt como caía fuera del agua y rodaba hacia la fiera. - ¿Porqué no me quedo con ustedes y hacemos un trío?

- Te mataré - dijo Light yendo hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¡Espera! Light - dijo L deteniendo a Light. - Es mi amigo y debemos ayudarlo, además pobre cachorrito que anda perdido.

- ¿Porqué?

- Somos marido y marido - dijo L. - En las buenas y en las malas.

- Bien, pero después anulamos la boda y cada quien por su cuenta - dijo Light tomando su ropa y vistiéndose.

- L debe tener mucha suerte - dijo Matt babeando como veía el miembro del castaño.

- Estúpido - dijo Light dándole una patada como trataba de pensar qué hacer con la leona furiosa para salirse del cuarto.

- Alguien puede quedarse de carnada - dijo Matt con los ojos brillantes.

- Tú - dijo Light como miraba a L de reojo.

El pelinegro estaba más que bueno con el agua escurriéndole encima y se iba a vestir.

- ¿Dónde estas Near? - Gritó Mello entrando, pero lo que se encontró fue a una leona dando vuelta y mirando con unos filosos colmillos. - Mejor me voy.

- ¡Mello! - Gritó Matt emocionado.

- Ah, Matt, qué pelotas tienes de hablarme después de haberme rechazado dos veces anoche.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? - Preguntó L sorprendido.

- Hasta las 7 p.m. porque después fui al casino donde aposté con Near a la ruleta y después fui con una fulana, después fui con Matt y después fui al buffet y me comí todos los chocolates que contenían alcohol y acabo de despertarme en la azotea del hotel.

- Eso explica porqué andas de dos colores - dijo Matt asintiendo. - Pareces un mapache, tienes toda la cara quemada por el sol y alrededor de los ojos esta pálido.

- Me eché el bronceador sin quitarme las gafas - dijo Mello. - Ni recuerdo qué hacía en la cima del piso, pero lo importante es encontrar a Near!

- No - dijo Light entredientes.

- Amigos, Light kun, amigos - dijo L ya vestido como se juntaba con los otros.

- Grrrr, vamos para anular el matrimonio, por el cachorro y por el rábano.

- Primero tenemos que hacer algo con ella - dijo L señalando a la leona.

- Mello tiene una pistola, le puede disparar - dijo Matt pensativo.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema con los animales? - Gritó L. - ¿Ahora los quieres matar?

- Perdón - replicó Matt avergonzado.

- ¿Y tú tienes armas? - Preguntó L decepcionado.

- Me la encontré por ahí... también me encontré una patrulla de policía - dijo mello haciéndose el loco.

- ¿Robaste a un policía? - Preguntó L sorprendido.

- Creo que fue a dos... una mujer y un hombre y tenían caras de pocos amigos, ja, ja, ja, ja

- Mello!

- Ya - dijo Light arrojando un albornoz a la leona.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntaron los otros.

- Es de lana y eso distraerá a esta gran felina - dijo Light yendo hacia la puerta.

- Qué inteligente - dijo L como seguía a Light fuera.

- Mejor me voy antes de que termine con la bata - dijo Matt ante la leona distraída.

Los cuatro salieron del cuarto dejándolo cerrado para que la fiera no se fuera mientras que avisaban a los del zoo.

- Primero tenemos que anular la boda - dijo Light.

- Rimero tenemos que encontrar al cachorro - dijo Matt tragando saliva con solo recordar la mordida en su pierna.

- Primero tenemos que hallar a Near - dijo Mello exasperado.

- Vamos por Near, primero - dijo L. - Con cinco cabezas pensaremos mejor.

- ¡Sí! - Exclamó Mello ganador.

- ¿Porqué quieres encontrar a Near si lo odias?

- No, lo odio, Matt - dijo Mello dando un golpe de cabeza al pelirrojo. - Lo requeteodioooooooooooo!

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Celoso?

- No, ya dije que no voy a tener nada con alguien que se hace el machín y me ignora - dijo Matt cruzando los brazos con un dejo de celos y todo rojo de celos.

- Ya te dije anoche que te amo.

- No recuerdo ni J

- En fin, necesito encontrar rapidito a Near porque le dejé una bolsa llena de chocolates antes de irme detrás de la patrulla de policía - dijo Mello guiñando un ojo a Matt.

- No estoy celoso de Near - dijo Matt dándose por vencido. - Estoy celoso de los chocolates.


	2. Capítulo 2: El video

- ¿No que quedamos en ir a buscar a Near? - Preguntó Light con los ojos como platos como miraba ahí en el restaurante del hotel a L tomando un plato.

- Tengo hambre - dijo L como si nada. - Además, el buffet es gratis... TODOS ESTOS PASTELES SON GRATIS!

- A esta velocidad nunca nos divorciaremos - se dijo el castaño con pesar.

- ¿Acaso no tienes hambre, Light kun?

- Eh... Mmm Grr pues sí - confesó el castaño.

- Toma - dijo L pasándole un plato lleno de pasteles.

- Prefiero comer algo más nutritivo - dijo Light ignorando a L y buscando por frutas o cereal en la mesa llena de comida.

- ¿Y ustedes? - Preguntó el pelinegro mirando a Mello y Matt.

- ¡Yo quiero chocolate! - Respondió el rubio lanzándose sobre el fuente de chocolate donde en la cima tenía un angelito hecho de chocolate.

- Yo no tengo hambre - dijo el pelirrojo mirando a todas partes.

De repente creyó ver el león cachorrito entrando al lugar. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero por si las moscas se puso alerta para encontrarlo rápido. Antes de que la leona que dejaron encerrada en el cuarto fuera a buscarlo y hacerlo trizas.

- "Debo decirle a Matt que lo amo otra vez? Pero si ya se lo dije y dizque no recuerda! De todas formas primero busco a Near que se quedó con mis chocolates." - Pensó Mello tomando todo el chocolate que podía de la fuente.

- "¿Porqué me casaría con alguien como L?". - Pensó Light mascullando entre dientes.

- "¿Y si no me divorcio de Light kun? Seríamos un par de casados muy bonitos". - Pensó L sonrojado como ya hasta se imaginaba cómo iba a decorar la casa donde iban a vivir.

- Ahí estas!

El repentino grito de Matt sacó a los tres de sus pensamientos. Confundidos miraron al pelirrojo que se metió por debajo de la gran mesa del buffet.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó L confundido como seguía a Matt por debajo de la mesa.

- Oiga, L, no te vayas que tenemos que anular el matrimonio! - Replicó Light yendo debajo de la mesa detrás de su "esposo".

- No me dejen solo - exclamó Mello dando un último bocado al angelito de chocolate antes de meterse debajo de la mesa como los otros.

- Vi al cachorro por aquí - dijo Matt.

- Yo no veo nada - dijo L en la oscuridad.

- Olvidemos del rey león y vamos a la capilla a anular el matrimonio - dijo Light cogiendo a L por una pierna.

- Light kun - exclamó el pelinegro al sentir cómo éste lo tocaba.

- No te quejes que ayer estaba que disfrutabas de mis caricias.

- ¿No recuerdas que me dijiste que me amabas, pero sí cuando nos acostamos? - Replicó L molesto como Light miraba a otro lado.

- Eh... Mi memoria sigue borrosa.

- Lo tengo - gritó Matt agarrando algo bien felpudito ante él.

- !

El grito de una mujer casi daba un infarto a los cuatro. Entonces asustado Matt soltó lo que agarró y salió apurado de la mesa.

- Un pervertido! - Gritó la mujer señalando al pelirrojo.

- Espera señora - dijo Matt tratando de calmarla como miraba los pies de ella.

Ella llevaba unas medias peludas y por eso la confundió con el leoncito.

- Mira lo que has hecho - dijo L saliendo de la mesa.

- Ya basta! Me importa el muy animal. Nos vamos a la capilla a anular nuestro matrimonio - gritó Light saliendo de la mesa.

- Es solo un pobre cachorrito - dijo L con los ojos de perrito atropellado.

- Eh... - De repente Light sintió que su corazón se derretía por la forma como L lo miraba con un dedo metido en la boca. - al decir animal me refería a Matt.

- Ah, eso...

- No llamen animal a mi Matt - gritó Mello saliendo de la mesa como con torpeza hacía que la mesa se cayera con todo y comida.

- ¡Ustedes! - Gritó unos hombres en uniforme.

- Son los vigilantes - dijo L al ver que estos llevaban armas y todo hacia ellos.

- Vámonos - dijo Light agarrando a L por el brazo. - Si nos agarran nos darán un sermón y no nos divorciaremos nunca!

- ¿Al menos sabes dónde nos casamos? - Preguntó L haciendo que Light se detuviera a pensar.

- Eh... ¿Dónde esta Matt?

- Aquí - gritó el aludido corriendo detrás de ellos. - Ustedes se casaron en una capilla llamada Merry al lado del zoológico.

- ¿Qué esperas para llevarnos ahí? - Gritó Light dando un empujón a Matt.

- Eso queda un poco lejos...

- Grr - masculló Light exasperado. - Mello tiene un carro.

- No es un carro - dijo el rubio apareciendo. - Es una patrulla.

- Llévanos a la capilla esa.

- No tengo porqué - dijo Mello ignorando a Light.

- No sigan peleando que ahí vienen los vigilantes - dijo L apuntando con el dedo el final del pasillo donde los hombres que los perseguían ya casi los alcanzaban.

- Mejor eso que terminar en la cárcel - dijo Mello sacando la llave de la patrulla y llevando a los otro hacia donde la dejó.

Para la sorpresa de los cuatro chicos. Cuando salieron del hotel. Encontraron una patrulla no como la veía por TV sino que era un carro que estaba con la delantera destruida y el trasero con un montón de luces de navidad pegados atrás.

- Igual vas a terminar en la cárcel por esto - dijo Light subiendo rápido al carro. - Vamos, L.

- S-sí - dijo éste como el castaño lo halaba hacia los asientos traseros.

- Matt! - Gritó Mello.

- Ya voy - dijo el pelirrojo subiéndose a los asientos traseros junto a los casados.

No iba a estar cerca del rubio porque seguía enojado por cómo lo usaba para después ignorarlo.

- Ya llévanos a la capilla! - Gritó Light.

- Es por la izquierda, después hay que girar a la derecha, después hay que volver a girar... - decía Matt tratando de hacer memoria.

- ¿Estas seguro? - Preguntó Light con ojos asesinos.

- Por supuesto - dijo el pelirrojo nervioso.

Mientras tanto Mello manejaba como un loco por las calles.

- O tal vez me muera antes de llegar ahí - dijo Light ante los dotes del rubio al volante.

- No sabe manejar - dijo L asustado como se abrazaba a Light.

- Mmm – sonrojado el castaño regresó el abrazo al de ojos negros.

- Ya casi estamos cerca - dijo Matt señalando un edificio con forma de iglesia si no fuera porque tenía un letrero gigante en lo alto que asemejaba más a un casino.

- Detente - gritó Light pegando a Mello en la cabeza y después bajando rápidamente del carro. - ¿Qué esperas L? - Preguntó mirando al pelinegro aún en el carro.

- ¿En serio quieres divorciarte de mí, Light kun?

- Lógico! Qué pregunta es esa?

- Esta bien - dijo el otro bajando desganado del carro y siguiendo al de ojos casi rojizos hacia la capilla.

- Pero si son los recién casados - dijo una rubia vestida de blanco en el umbral de la puerta que daba entrada a lugar.

- ¿Tú nos casaste? - Preguntó Light mirándola de arriba a abajo.

- Sí! Y la verdad es que los recuerdo porque pocos se casan estando felices - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Entonces anule el matrimonio. - Dijo Light secamente.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque sí.

- Espera - dijo ella. - ¿Lo hicieron?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Consumaron el matrimonio?

- Sí - intervino L sonrojado.

- Pues no puedo hacer nada. Ustedes se veían súper felices, decididos y hasta lo hicieron - dijo ella.

- ¿Porqué dijiste eso? - Preguntó Light por lo bajo a L.

- Porque es la verdad – respondió L tímido.

- Grrrrrrrrrrr pues ya buscaremos un abogado para divorciarnos de verdad - dijo Light.

- Oigan - dijo la rubia disfrazada de Marilyn Monroe. - ¿No quieren ver el video antes de divorciarse?

- ¿Qué video? - Preguntaron Light y L confundidos.

- En la capilla siempre filmamos los casorios como un recuerdo.

- No quiero - dijo de repente Light más rojo que un tomate.

- YO SÍ - dijo L decidido. - QUIERO VER PORQUÉ NOS CASAMOS SI LIGHT KUN NO QUERÍA.

- ¿No quería? Pero si él fue el que insistió y hasta dijo te amo - dijo la rubia mostrando el video.

- YO NO DIJE TE AMO - exclamó Light nervioso.

- PUES VAMOS A VER EL VIDEO - dijo L.


	3. Capítulo 3: Los declaro marido y

- ja, ja, ja!

- ¿De qué te ríes? - Gritó Light enojado como Mello se sentaba cerca del TV con pantalla tamaño cine.

- Me muero por el casorio de mi bff L con mr bruto… digo, Light.

- ¡Hay que recordar que dijo te amo y todo! - Intervino Matt con corazones en los ojos.

- ¡YO NO DIJE ESO! - Dijo Light con varias venitas saliéndole por la frente.

- Sssssh, ya va a comenzar - dijo L como la chica disfrazada de Marilyn Monroe ponía el video en la casetera.

- Uy, ¿pero estamos en la época prehistórica o qué? - Preguntó Matt sorprendido. - ¿Porqué no usas cdplayers?

- No tenemos presupuesto - dijo ella con lágrimas.

- Pero existen cdplayers súper baratos! Hay muchas marcas! Ipod, Mp4, Mp3, Blackberry, Blueberry, Iphone, Ipad, I aaaaaaaay!

- ¿Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay? - Exclamó ella confundida como Matt le daba una cara de dolor.

- Es que L me dio un pisotón!

- Es que cuando empiezas a hablar de esas cosas nunca te callas y ya quiero ver el video! - Dijo el pelinegro.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pero a mí sí me interesa escuchar sobre todas las marcas de videos y Ipods - dijo Light.

- De esto no te escapas, Light kun - dijo L con un aire asesino.

- Eh... Problemas de esposos... yo no me meto - dijo Matt con escalofríos. - No quiero otro golpe.

- Mmmmmmmmm, aburrido - dijo Mello bostezando. - Ya que empiece la película - dijo poniendo sus pies sobre las sillas delante de él.

- Esto no es un cine - dijo Marilyn tratando de bajar los pies del rubio, pero él la apuntó con una pistola. - Ehhh... Tampoco tienes porqué matarme.

- Tengo hambre, ve a conseguir unas palomitas de maíz con salsa de chocolate.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? - Gritó ella.

- Buena, idea! Mientras vemos la peli también comemos palomitas - dijo Matt.

- ¿Ah? Pero esto no es un cine! - Dijo ella como Mello le seguía amenazando con la pistola. - Iré a conseguir las palomitas ahora.

Varias horas después...

- Ya están - dijo la chica regresando con varios botes de palomitas con salsa de chocolate.

- ¡Ya podemos ver la peli! - Gritó Matt súper emocionado.

- Cállate! - Gritó Light. - Vas a despertar a L.

- Pues que despierte para que vea la peli - dijo el pelirrojo.

- No quiero que él vea nada.

- ¿Qué decías Light kun? - Preguntó L abriendo los ojos.

- ¿No estabas dormido?

- Ya no. Ahora podemos ver lo que hicimos la noche pasada.

- Ehhh - Light también sintió escalofríos con la forma como el pelinegro lo dijo.

Muy aterrador.

- Esta bien! Vamos a ver eso - dijo Light todo rojo como se giraba y encontraba que había un montón de chicas sentadas detrás de ellos. - ¿Y quienes son ellas?

- Ni idea, pero me pagaron un montón para asistir a la película de Light y L SE CASAN - dijo Marilyn mostrándoles un fajo de billetes.

- *_* tenemos fangirls - dijo Matt saltando de alegría.

- ¿Tenemos? - Inquirió Light con suficiencia. - Ellas están aquí para verme a mí y a L!

- Ja, ja, ja, pero si somos más populares que ustedes - dijo Mello abrazándose a Matt.

- Hey! Aún estoy enojado contigo - dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Porqué?

- Ya no recuerdo, pero aléjate - dijo Matt empujando a Mello hasta un rincón para que llorara, XD

- Por Dios - dijo L cansado. - ¿Ya vamos a ver la película?

- Sí! - Gritaron todas las fangirls yéndose encima del ojinegro.

- No lo toquen que es mío! - Gritó Light alejándolas a patadas.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Light ha dicho que ama a L! - Dijeron toda la ola de fans.

- ¡NO DIJE ESO! - Chilló el castaño.

- Eh... Hay un problemita - dijo Marilyn después de meter el video en la casetera.

- ¡¿Qué? - Exclamaron todos abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Se fue la luz - dijo ella jugando con sus manos nerviosa.

- Creí que apagaste la luz para darle el ambiente de cine - dijo Mello mirando alrededor.

- Es que no has enchufado el cable del TV - dijo Matt señalándole a la chica el cable desconectado.

- Uy, todo yo - dijo L exasperado como se iba a poner el cable del TV... entonces...

Tadarán, tadarán, tan, tan, la, la, la... Lo que hicieron en la noche pasada ^^

- Hip, hip, ¿ahora sí me crees? - Preguntó Light poniendo su mano alrededor del cuello de L y atrayéndolo hacia él.

- Hip, hip, hap, hip, sí te creo Light kun, hip - dijo L sonrojado. - Esto no es jugo de uva, hip, hap, esto es vino de uva, hip.

- Pues ya estamos borrachos, hip, hip.

- Pues sí, hip.

- L, hip, no soy tan inteligente como tú, pero sé algunas cosas que te van a gustar - dijo Light empezando a llevar su mano por debajo de la camiseta del pelinegro.

- Aaaah, Light kun, yo... - murmuró L sonrojado.

- ¿Eres virgen? - Preguntó Light con la baba saliéndole por la boca.

- ... Sí - dijo L avergonzado ya que ya era mayor de edad.

- Hip, estas en tu noche de suerte porque hip, lo podemos hacer ahora y aquí, hip.

- Eh... No! Yo... Hip, quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio . - dijo L todo serio alejando a Light.

- ¡ENTONCES VAMOS A CASARNOS!

- ¡¿What the hell? - Exclamó L, pero Light lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de los baños.

- Vamos a buscar una capilla, hip, hap, hop.

- Pero, Light kun... - Dijo L, pero el castaño lo ignoraba y hasta se golpeó contra las puertas de cristal a la salida del bar.

z88;

Mientras tanto afuera del hotel estaba Mello con una mujer que se encontró por ahí, o sea, tenía que conseguir por otras lo que Matt le negaba... LEMON... MUCHO LEMON

- Yo no soy gay! No sé porqué Matt insiste en eso de los sentimientos! Solo quiero acostarme con él y ya! - Decía Mello como la mujer lo miraba con cara de what.

- Me parece que tú quieres a ese tal Matt, ¿porqué no lo aceptas y ya?

- Pero no soy gay .

- Sí lo eres.

- No lo soy.

- Sí lo eres.

- No lo soy.

- Ok, no lo eres, pero igual amas a matt y debes quedarte con él.

- Mmmmmmmm pues no lo amo... pero lo amo... mmmmmm... esta bien, iré a ver cómo arreglo las cosas con él - dijo Mello pensativo. - Pero es extraño que no retengas a tus clientes...

- ¡Porque soy una monja y no una mujer de esas pecadoras! - Dijo la mujer lanzándole una cruz al rubio.

- Eh... Perdón, madre, creí que era una fulana disfrazada de monja.

- Estos jóvenes de hoy!

z88;

No muy lejos estaba Matt en un zoo con Near.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Liberar a todos estos animales! - Dijo Near decidido. - Es horrible que vivan encerrados!

- ¿Es tu mala acción de la noche? - Preguntó Matt confundido.

- Eh... Pues es saquear propiedad ajena, ¿no? - Preguntó near sacando un alambre del bolsillo y comenzando a abrir la puerta de la jaula con un oso perezoso.

- Si tú lo dices - dijo Matt siguiéndole.

- Por fin, eres libre! - Gritó Near abriendo la jaula del perezoso.

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz - dormía el perezoso sin siquiera inmutarse,

- Eh... Ay, iré a otra jaula - dijo Near yéndose.

- Espera - dijo Matt detrás de él. - Es la jaula de unos leones!

- ¿Y? A liberarlos!

- Se me hace que tienes complejo de Tarzán - dijo el pelirrojo.

- Ya esta - dijo Near después de pelear con el alambre y abrir la jaula.

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz - los leones dormían.

De repente el sonido de varias alarmas se echó sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, genio? - Preguntó Matt como Near ya se iba corriendo dejándolo atrás, XD

z88;

Aunque el peliplateado no pudo correr muy lejos ya que se tropezó con Mello que al contrario de él en vez de ser perseguido por los policías. Era el rubio quien perseguía a los policías en una bicicleta.

- ¿Porqué te subes?

- Porque me busca la poli.

- Bájate.

- No quiero ir a la cárcel!

- Ay - masculló Mello pedaleando.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Je, je, je, los policías acabaron de arrestar a unos delincuentes en una chocolatería y llevaron muchos chocolates en la cajuela como prueba.

- ¿Piensas robarles el chocolate?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- No quiero ir a la cárcel!

De repente Mello detuvo la bicicleta de sopetón y se bajó corriendo hacia la patrulla de la policía que se detuvo para revisar un neumático.

- Si me sigues al menos ayúdame a llevar esto - dijo Mello abriendo la cajuela de la patrulla y cogiendo las bolsas de chocolate y dándoselas a Near.

- Esto es raro - dijo Near poniendo lo que podía los chocolates en la canasta de la bicicleta. - Es una bici marca Barbie girl.

- Eh... Se lo robé a una niña que pasaba por ahí.

- Ah... ¿Seguro que no te gusta Barbie?

- No soy gay, me gusta Matt, pero no soy gay.

- O sea que eres gay - dijo Near con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No... Bah, ya están todos los chocolates?

- Creo - dijo Near lleno de chocolates. - La gente normal roba bancos.

- ¡Ustedes! - Gritaron los policías al ver a esos "niños" atracándoles las pruebas del robo a la chocolatería.

- Tenemos que huir - dijo Mello asustado, pero Near ya se había ido pedaleando la bicicleta a la velocidad de flash. - Me dejó aquí!

Los policías se acercaban y al rubio no se le ocurrió mejor idea que subirse a la patrulla y huir con ella con todo y delincuentes en los asientos traseros!

z88;

Y de regreso al zoo, Matt estaba como si nada, al parecer lo que sonó no fueron unas alarmas sino la música del circo de al lado. Hay que ver que Near se asustaba por nada y huía por nada.

- Mejor voy a recargar mi Wii antes de que se pierda la batería para el próximo nivel de King of fighter - decía el pelirrojo yéndose sin notar que un cachorrito de león iba detrás.

Pero en la entrada del hotel. Se tropezó con Light y L de salida.

- ¿A dónde van?

- A la capilla - dijo Light buscando las llaves del carro.

- Pero están borrachos y no pueden manejar.

- Pues maneja tú - dijo Light dándole las llaves.

- No sé manejar.

- Es como jugar a las carreras - dijo L. - Es como el Wii.

- Oh - exclamó Matt como ellos se iban al carro y se subían a los asientos de atrás.

Matt se puso al volante.

- ¿Y para qué vamos a la capilla? - Preguntó Matt viéndolos por el retrovisor. - SE ESTAN BESANDO!

- Maneje - gritaron los dos como daban un golpe a Matt sacándole un chichón.

- Qué noche - se dijo el pelirrojo manejando como en las carreras que jugaba en su Nintendo.

O sea, manejaba por encima de la acera y chocaba con todo y atropellaba todo a su paso porque era un loser en esos juegos.

- Si esto fuera un videojuego yo estaría en el nivel 0 - dijo Matt como se detenía ante la capilla o más contra la pared del lugar.

En ese momento el carro había perdido sus luces delanteras, tenía un árbol pegado en la parte de atrás y el techo estaba abierto como con un abrelatas.

- Hip, hap, igual el carro es de mis padres, hap, hop - dijo Light bajándose del carro con poco equilibrio. - Te llevaré en mis brazos como los casados - dijo rodeando a L y sacándolo del carro en sus brazos.

- Pero no somos casados - dijo el pelinegro rojísimo.

- Ya lo vamos a arreglar - dijo Light cargando a su gran amor dentro de la capilla.

- ¡Ay, Dios! Es la primera vez que voy a casar a una pareja de chicos! - Gritó Marilyn viendo al castaño caminar por la alfombra roja con el pelinegro en brazos.

- Menos charla y más acción - dijo Light. - Cásanos.

- Sí, sí, sí! - Dijo ella. - Pero necesitamos un testigo y un anillo y...

- Hey, chofer! - Gritó Light a Matt que estaba afuera.

- No soy el chofer - dijo éste.

- Tienes razón - dijo Light. - Eres el padrino mágico, hip. Cásanos.

- ¿En serio se van a casar? - Preguntó Matt al oído de su amigo L.

- Es que Light esta borracho, pues, hip.

- Y tú también - dijo el pelirrojo con una gota de sudor.

- ¿Qué importa? - Dijo Light. - Lo que se hace en las vegas se queda en las vegas.

- Pero si ustedes se casan aquí significa que están casados en todas part... – Decía Matt nervioso ante las miradas asesinas de los novios.

- Cásanos - insistió Light sin siquiera escuchar razones.

- Bueno, el anillo - dijo la chica.

- Mmmm - el castaño se miró la mano donde estaba su anillo de graduación.

Pocos minutos después...

- Y los declaro marido y marido - dijo Marilyn lanzando pétalos de rosas sobre Light y L. - Y no te quedes ahí que debes ayudar - dijo pasando una canasta a Matt.

- Ya quiero ver qué va a pasar mañana - dijo él poniéndose a lanzar los granos de arroz en la canasta.

Mientras tanto Light tomó a L en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente y se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle algo.

- Te ammm... - Pero de repente Light se alejó de L abruptamente y corrió hasta un rincón para vomitar. Había tomado mucho.

The end de la película.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, gané! No dije te amo! - Gritó Light súper feliz y dando saltos en la silla.

- Sí lo dijiste - dijeron Marilyn, Matt e incluso Mello y todas las fangirls.

- No!

- Sí!

- No!

- .

- . - Dijo Light como iba hacia L. - ¿Dije te amo sí o no?

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

- ¡¿L se quedó dormido? - Exclamaron todos.

- ¿Ah? Ya me desperté con el grito O.o - dijo el pelinegro moviéndose en la silla. - Es que la película se puso aburrida casi al final y me dormí... ¿Pasó algo?

- NOoooooo DIJEeeeeeee TEeeeeeeeeee AMOooooooooooooooooooooo! - gritó Light.


	4. Capítulo 4: Pika Pika Pikachu al rescate

- Arriba las manos! - Gritó un policía apuntando con una bazuca a Light, L, Mello y Matt que salían de la capilla.

- Estamos rodeados - dijo sorprendido Matt al ver varias patrullas policíacas alrededor de ellos y uno que otro helicóptero volando por el cielo.

- Estan arrestados por robar una patrulla de policía, manejar en estado de ebriedad, irrumpir en un zoológico y secuestrar los animales, irse del hotel sin pagar - decía el policía por el altavoz como arrojaba gas alucinógeno contra los chicos.

- Esto es una exageración, cough, cough, ni estamos oponiendo resistencia - dijo L mareado ante el humo que se esparció por todos lados.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Light tapándose la nariz como cogía a L del brazo y lo sacudía para que no se desmayara. - Si te pasa algo, no nos divorciaremos y seré viudo . no quiero ser viudo a los 18! Además, ¿porqué debo ir a la cárcel? - Gritó apuntando con el dedo a Mello. - Tú fuiste quien robó la patrulla - dijo señalando a Matt. - Tú eras quien manejó borracho y el rábano de Near fue quien secuestró los animales del zoo.

- Ah, sí - interrumpió el policía como un escuadrón corría hacia ellos para ponerles las esposas y golpearlos con macanas electrochoques. - Se me olvidó mencionar que también robaron una bicicleta Barbie Girl.

- No me miren así! - Gritó Mello sonrojado como Light, L y Matt lo miraron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. - La bicicleta... Eh... No sabía que era de Barbie... Eh... No soy gay! 8D

- Wow, estos chicos deben ser mega peligrosos - dijo una mujer corriendo hacia ellos con una cámara y micrófono en mano. - Al parecer toda la estación policiaca de Las Vegas han venido por ustedes - dijo ella poniendo el micrófono ante Matt. - ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Mataron a alguien? ¿Robaron un casino? Digan algo por favor para el noticiero de la tarde.

- Hola mamá! - dijo Matt sacudiendo su mano en un saludo. - Me estoy divirtiendo mucho en Las Vegas! He tomado muchas fotos - dijo sacando una cámara digital del bolsillo. - Y te compraré unas galletas en el camino!

- Vamos - dijo el policía empujando al pelirrojo dentro de la camioneta que era exclusiva para criminales de la peor calaña.

- ¿Y tú qué me dices? - Preguntó la periodista llevando la cámara ante L. - Te ves muy cute *_* no me pareces un asesino.

- Gracias n_n quiero decir... eh... A mi papá Watari... estoy casado - dijo el pelinegro mostrando su mano con el anillo a la pantalla.

- Es mentira! No estamos casados! - Gritó Light alejando a L de la periodista. - Mentira, mentira!

- Si no estamos casados no tenemos porqué divorciarnos, Light kun - dijo L con malicia.

- Eh, sí estamos casados, nos divorciaremos .

- Todo lo que digan será usado en su contra - dijo el policía empujándolos dentro de la camioneta.

- Y uy, qué chica tan linda - dijo la periodista acercándose a Mello.

- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS DIJISTE? - Gritó Mello con los ojos dando truenos. - SOY HOMBRE.

- Ah... Por tu peinado... Esa melena rubia - dijo ella encogiéndose de miedo.

- GRRRRRRRRR - rugió Mello y dio un cabezazo a la cámara.

En la estación de policía había más noticieros esperando tener una toma de los cuatro chicos que habían armado tanto barullo por toda la ciudad. De hecho, la policía para evadir la multitud de curiosos, tuvieron que entrarlos a la estación por la puerta trasera.

- Primero vamos a tomarles las huellas y después a hacerles las fotos - dijo la mujer policía que los esperaba en el lobby para las declaraciones.

- ¿Fotos? No me pueden tomar fotos así! - Exclamó Light tratando de arreglarse los cabellos y acicalarse la ropa que estaba desaliñada.

- Light kun, recuerda dónde estamos - dijo L detrás de él.

- Ah sí, ellos son los delincuentes - dijo el castaño señalando a Mello y Matt. - Yo y L no hicimos nada, así que déjanos libres porque tenemos que anular un matrimonio.

- ¿Dices que somos unos ineptos? - Replicó el policía que los arrestó con una vena saliéndole en la frente.

- Bueno, dejaron que un loco obseso del chocolate les robara una patrulla - dijo Light con sarcasmo refiriéndose a Mello.

- Ya basta, todos para la celda - dijo el hombre molesto como llevó a los cuatro aún esposados hacia el corredor que llevaba a las celdas.

- Al menos dame una celda aparte que estos dementes - dijo Light como el policía lo encerraba junto a L, Mello y Matt.

- Espera, tenemos derecho a una llamada, ¿no? - Preguntó L esperanzado.

- Oh, sí, llama a un abogado, que sea de divorcios - dijo Light con una sonrisa entre dientes.

- Ya veremos - dijo el policía encogiéndose de hombros. - Es hora del almuerzo - dijo riéndose a carcajadas como se iba dejándolos encerrados en la pequeña celda.

- Creo que nos tomó el pelo - dijo Mello.

- Por fin usas tu cerebro - dijo Matt con sarcasmo.

- Y tú sólo piensas en separarte de mí aún en un momento así - dijo L enojado a Light.

- ¿Acaso no quieres? - Preguntó éste igual de enojado.

- Yo... - L miró a un lado y se apretó los puños, se moría por gritarle a Light lo mucho que lo quería desde siempre, pero como era rechazado, mejor se ahorraba la humillación.

- Espera - dijo Mello metiéndose entre ellos. - Sé algo de psicología. Puedo darles una terapia de pareja.

- Por favor, sólo porque en el colegio te mandaron varias veces con la psicóloga por tu obsesión hacia el chocolate no significa que sepas dar terapias y menos de pareja - dijo Matt enojado. - Nunca te preocupaste por nuestra relación, ¿pero sí te preocupas por la de ellos? - Gritó señalando a Light y L con el dedo.

- Yo sólo quería ayudar - dijo Mello haciéndose el inocente.

- Con tu ayuda ya estamos hasta el cuello de problemas - dijo Matt poniendo un dedo contra el pecho de Mello. - Ni sé porqué me enamoré de un patán como tú para empezar - dijo pinchándolo hasta hacerlo retroceder contra los barrotes.

- Ma... Matt... ¿Desde cuándo eres... tan... tan... enojón? - Preguntó Mello con escalofríos. - Auxilio, chicos!

- Tranquilízate, Matt - dijo L poniendo una mano en su hombro. - Todos estamos enojados. - Dijo mirando feo a Light. - Pero Mello tiene razón, vamos a hablar.

- Qué bien, nos vamos a sentar en un círculo y hablaremos de nuestros sentimientos - dijo Light echándose en el piso.

- Necesitamos aclarar unas cuántas cosas, aún hay cabos sueltos - dijo L sentándose hacia su lado.

Con una seña hizo que el pelirrojo y el rubio los acompañaran.

- Yo empiezo - dijo Mello levantando la mano. - Acepto que... sí tengo... una obsesión con el chocolate... eh... Por eso me robé la patrulla al saber que ahí había un botín de chocolates... soy... chocolico...

- Esa palabra ni existe - dijeron con una gota de sudor en la frente.

- Es mi turno - dijo Matt bajando la cabeza con un rubor. - Estaba tan enojado con Mello porque no me quiere... Tomé varios tragos en la barra del hotel... y no debí manejar borracho...

- Pero Matt, llevo toda la noche tratando de convencerte que sí... - Mello miró a Light y a L con suspicacia y después se puso nervioso y rojo como un tomate. - Yo sí te quiero... Creo que también soy gay . y te amo, Matt, te amo, te amo, te !

- Que alguien lo calle - chilló Light tapándose los oídos.

- Es tan... romántico... ¿Porqué no puedes ser así? - Preguntó L mirando decepcionado a su aún esposo.

- Porque no soy imbécil - dijo Light mirando a otro lado.

- Pues amo a éste imbécil - gritó Matt abalanzándose sobre Mello y besándolo con pasión.

- Aah, sáquenme de ésta jaula! Exijo estar lejos de estos tortolos melosos caramelosos! Su azúcar me va a dar diabetes! - Gritó Light halando los barrotes hasta poner rojas sus manos.

- Sabes Light kun... - Llamó L a un lado. - Ya recuerdo porque nos casamos.

- ¿Y? Lo hecho, hecho esta, sólo quiero anular el matrimonio antes de regresar a casa... Lo que hicimos en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas .

- Eres una sabandija - gritó L sorprendiendo a Light y a Matt y Mello que lo miró con los ojos como platos.

Nunca habían visto al pelinegro tan enojado.

- Como te dije que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, te casaste conmigo para d=(#$&%"!e el c$&o y ahora que ya metiste tu p"!e en mí, me quieres dejar como uno de tus juguetes!

- Nunca había escuchado tantas malas palabras juntas - dijeron Matt y Mello al unísono como L sacó todo lo que sentía por Light y después le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

- No te obligué a hacer nada, te entregaste a mí por cuenta propia - dijo Light tratando de mantener la calma, nunca ningún amante le había dicho esas cosas.

- Eres un idiota! - Gritó Matt golpeando a Light.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a L? - Preguntó Mello golpeándolo.

- No vale la pena - dijo L yéndose a un rincón.

Los dos miraron feo a Light y después siguieron al pelinegro.

- Son tan infantiles, como si nunca hubieran acostado con alguien sólo por placer y diversión, lógico que no me iba a enamorar de ti por algo tan banal - dijo Light mirando a L con el rabillo del ojo, éste ni lo miraba e hizo que algo en su interior le doliera.

- L, Matt! El amargado y el loco del chocolate!

Los cuatro en la celda se miraron como escucharon una voz desde afuera, corrieron hacia la ventanilla en la pared y asomaron sus cabezas.

- Es Pikachu! - Gritó Matt asombrado al ver al ratón gigante desde la calle que daba a la celda. - Todos los pokemons vienen a salvarnos.

- Eh... Matt... Pasas mucho tiempo con tu Wii... Es Near disfrazado de Pikachu no más - dijo L.

- Ja, ja, ja, ahora sí me muero feliz con ver a éste rábano de Pikachu - dijo Mello muerto de la risa.

- Es por tu culpa! - Gritó Near desde afuera señalando a Mello. - Anoche perdiste en el casino y como no tenías dinero para pagar, huiste y me dejaste ahí tirado, los dueños me obligaron a ponerme éste mugroso traje y a hacer piruetas para los niños que van a tomar fotos y a jugar en el hotel - dijo Near con lágrimas en los ojos.

Parecía estar en un show de Laura en América, XD

- Ya cállate y sácanos de aquí - dijo Light fríamente.

- Por eso estoy aquí, apenas los vi por los noticieros, me dije que ustedes necesitaban que los rescatara - dijo Near con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Tienes dinero para la fianza? - Preguntó L.

- No - dijo Near con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes un abogado? - Preguntó Light.

- No.

- ¿Vas a buscar nuestros padres? - Preguntó Matt.

- No.

- Ya dinos, enano, o cuando salga de aquí te perseguiré a palos - gritó Mello exasperado.

- Vine a ayudarlos a escapar - dijo Near mostrándoles una grúa para derrumbar edificios. - Si arrojo el gancho hasta la ventanilla, manejaré la grúa tirando de la pared hasta hacerla caer y bang! Los liberaré!

- Otro loco que ve mucha TV - dijo Light suspirando hondo.

- Al menos no se la pasa quejándose - dijo L dando otro puñetazo al castaño. – Es nuestra primera pelea de casados :)

- L, no te olvides que estas enojado con él – dijo Mello a su oído.

- Ah, sí…

- Con el exitazo que tuviste para liberar a los del zoo... - dijo Matt con un tic en el ojo.

- No planeé bien lo del zoo, pero esta vez no fallaré - dijo Near abriendo el bolsillo que tenía delante de su disfraz y sacó un pequeño cachorro león. - Kiki piensa lo mismo *_*

- Es el cachorro que buscamos - dijo Matt emocionado.

- ¿De qué hablas? Es mío.

- Near, su madre aún esta encerrada en nuestra habitación del hotel esperando que le regresemos a su bebé - dijo L.

- Espera, yo también recordé algo - dijo Mello. - ¿Dónde están mis chocolates? Los dejé contigo - dijo mirando sin parpadear a Near.

- Kiki los comió - dijo abrazando al pequeño león.

- Hijo de! Lo mato! Lo mato! - Gritó Mello dando golpes a la ventanilla.

- Pero primero que nos saque de aquí - dijo Light.

- No esta bien escaparnos de la cárcel, nos va a dar más problemas - dijo L ante las consecuencias.

- Ya las tenemos - dijo Light. - Me largo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con tu esposo - dijo Mello asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Pues vamos - dijo Matt emocionado.

- Esta bien - dijo Near metiendo al cachorrito dentro de su disfraz otra vez. - Arrojaré el gancho hacia ustedes, atrápalo y me encargo de lo demás.

- Ya! - Dijeron al unísono.

En el primer intento, Near giró tanto el gancho antes de lanzarlo que terminó enredándose, en el segundo intento consiguió golpear el gancho por debajo de la ventanilla y en los próximos 100 intentos...

- Qué mala puntería tiene el muy enano - dijo Light halándose los cabellos.

- A éste paso vamos a estar aquí toda la noche - dijo Matt con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Tengo otro plan - dijo Near chasqueando los dedos, dejó el gancho y fue hacia la grúa. - Alejasen de la pared - dijo manejando el aparato gigante hacia donde quedaba la celda.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Preguntó L preocupado.

Todos empezaron a retroceder como Near llevaba la grúa contra la pared.

- Esta más loco que yo! - Exclamó Mello escondiéndose detrás de todos.

- Haré un hoyo gigante en la pared y ustedes podrán salir por él - decía Near en un ataque de risa. – Soy un genio del mal!


	5. Capítulo 5: Dolce vita

- No nos están siguiendo - dijo Matt sorprendido una vez que Near los sacó de la cárcel en el grúa.

Ahora sin rumbo por todas las calles de arriba abajo como si no estuvieran llamando lo suficiente la atención. Después de todo no se encontraba cuatro chicos de preparatoria dando vueltas en una grúa con un pedazo de pared colgando todos los días.

- ¿Quieres que nos sigan? - Preguntó Light fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Eh... - Replicó Matt pensativo. - Sería divertido como los juegos de persecución en mi Wii - dijo metiendo la mano en su chaqueta para mostrarle. - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- ¡¿Porqué gritas mi precioso cachorrito? - Preguntó Mello sobresaltado como se puso entre el pelirrojo y Light. - Maldito, snob, ¿qué le hiciste a mi Matt?

- ¿Yo? Nada, a él le gusta gritar como niña - dijo Light encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mello - lloró Matt en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Dejé mi Wii en la cárcel! Hay que volver!

- ¿Qué? - Mello se quedó con cara de emoticon como Matt se lanzó sobre Near que manejaba.

- Hay que regresar a la cárcel! Mi Wii! Aaaaaaaaaah!

- ¿Estas loco? Si regresamos a mí también me van a meter la cárcel y me van a hacer de lo peor porque soy el más bonito de ustedes - dijo Near haciendo un pose de chico inocente y tierno.

Había chispas saliéndole por todas partes hasta Matt se puso rojo y extasiado.

- Si no dejas de mirar a mi Matt te saco los ojos, enano de Blanca Nieves - dijo Mello dando un golpe a la cabeza a Matt.

- ¿Porqué me pegas a mí?

- Porque también lo andas mirando - dijo Mello todo posesivo como lo agarraba del cuello y lo apachurraba contra sí.

"No estoy aquí, no estoy con estos idiotas, estoy en casa, estoy en la piscina, tomando el sol, bebiendo piña colada". Se decía Light como una mantra al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba la sien y trataba de respirar hondo, a ese paso iba a tener un infarto a sus 18 e iba dejar viudo a L. Con sólo pensar en el pelinegro, se giró a un rincón donde estaba sentado, L lo miraba sin parpadear y de una forma que lo mataba, aquello le dolió a Light, era un golpe a su ego aunque también se sentía como triste. "Debe ser porque me obligó a comer muchos pasteles el loco de los pasteles". Pensó mirando a L fijamente antes de mirar a otro lado.

- Near, si regresamos a la cárcel por mi Wii... Digo, si regresamos... y te atrapa la policía vas a quedar como un chico malo - dijo Matt arrodillándose ante el peliblanco para convencerlo.

- ¿El más malo de todos en el mundo? - Preguntó Near con los ojos brillantes.

- Sí! Por ayudarnos a escapar vas a tener por lo menos 5 años de cárcel.

- No, gracias - dijo Near con media sonrisa. - Soy MALO no ESTÚPIDO.

- Te voy a matar! Enano mugroso! - Gritó Matt tan enojado que echaba una aura asesina, si estuviera en un videojuego de Dragon Ball ya estaría como Sayajin 4

- Así se hace, Matt - dijo Mello listo para ayudar a su amor a trozar a Near.

Cada uno lo cogieron de un brazo y empezaron a halarlo como si lo fueran a partir en dos.

- Auxilio! L! Aaaaaaaah - Gritaba Near como los dos le daban patadas y puñetazos.

- Estos niños - dijo L con una sonrisa. - Apenas ayer jugaban a las peleas en el patio del colegio y ahora son tan grandes.

- No estamos jugando! Ayuda, L! - Gritaba Near con moretones y chichones en la cabeza.

- Había pensado en tener una familia así con Light kun... - Pensó L yendo a ocupar el lugar de Near al volante, alguien tenía que manejar .

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó Light apareciendo a su lado.

- Al hotel, por mis cosas, me voy de Las Vegas, ha sido el peor viaje de mi vida - dijo L sin mirarlo.

- ¿El peor viaje de tu vida? Fui yo quien despertó casado con un espantapájaros! - Rebatió Light apretándose los puños.

No sabía porqué le molestaba tanto la palabras de L, pero quería cogerlo y besarlo para demostrarle quién mandaba, hacer al pelinegro suyo ahí mismo para demostrarle quién era el macho alfa, pensó el castaño como se reía a lo loco.

Varios círculos por la ciudad por fin llegaron al hotel. L fue el primero al bajar de la grúa y el más rápido, se fue corriendo literalmente dentro del edificio y hacia su habitación para hacer las maletas. Light después lo siguió con la misma prisa y rabia, no podía perder a L de la vista, si no consiguieron separarse en Las Vegas, lo iban a hacer en el camino a casa, aunque no tenían transporte para regresar y tampoco era como si L quisiera ir en el mismo carro que él por varias horas de carretera.

- L! L! Aún sigo siendo tu esposo, me obedeces! L, L! Detente! - Gritaba Light persiguiéndolo hasta el ascensor.

- Vete al demonio - dijo L mostrándole el dedo y después sacando la lengua.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Light lanzó una patada al aire, después se fue para las escaleras y se puso a correr.

- Por eso quiero divorciarme, no me llevo bien con L, ni me obedece! ¿Qué clase de esposito no obedece? Ni sabrá cocinar o planchar, con lo loco que es sólo hará pasteles y si conseguimos niños... - Light se detuvo al final de las escaleras y se haló los pelos. - Si tenemos niños van a ser más gordos que Homero Simpson! Si tenemos casa va a estar hecha de pasteles y fresas! Si dormimos en la misma cama va a estar hecha de gelatina y en el jardín L sólo va a plantar helados y chocolates!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Light con sólo imaginar su dolce vita con el adicto al azúcar de L lo hizo gritar como si estuviera en una pesadilla.

- ¿Porqué imagino estas cosas? ¿Niños? ¿Casa? ¿Cama? - Light se dio varias cachetadas para despertar. - No seré panzón, no me quedaré despierto y tampoco tendré ojos de oso panda como L... Será que nunca duerme con todos esos pasteles y panes dulces - dijo Light con un tic como llegaba a la habitación. - ¿A qué juegan? - Preguntó encontrándose a Mello, Matt y Near amarrados juntos en una cuerda y tirados en el piso con las bocas amordazadas.

- Puaj! - Exclamó Mello escupiendo los bóxers que tenía en la boca. - Que no sea de Near . es asqueroso.

- Es mío... Eh... - Dijo Matt sonrojado como consiguió hablar después de sacar la media de su boca.

- Si quieren hacer un trío de sadomaso pueden hacerlo lejos de mi vista - dijo Light entrando a la habitación.

Todo era más desastroso de lo que imaginaba. Los muebles rotos, los vinos en pedazos, las paredes rasgadas.

- Serás estúpido, se llevaron a L y nos dejaron amarrados aquí - dijo Mello moviéndose para soltarse de la cuerda.

- Je, je, Mello ahí me da cosquillas - dijo Matt sonrojado.

- No es momento de eso, L esta en peligro - dijo Mello moviéndose y haciendo que el pelirrojo se le pegara más y riera a carcajadas.

- ¿Cómo? Ustedes iban detrás de nosotros - dijo Light viendo las maletas de L a medio hacer.

Para su sorpresa y shock encontró el anillo de bodas que le dio a L, ahí tirado en medio de la cama, de repente más recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, anoche cuando tuvieron sexo ahí. L gritaba su nombre entre gemidos y Light le correspondía con besos y caricias. "No puede ser... ¿Acaso yo?"

- Como si Waking Up In Vegas tuviera sentido - dijo Near escupiendo la esponja que tenía. - Tienes que salvar a L.

- ¿Porqué? - Exclamó Light apretando con fuerza el anillo.

- Porque eres su esposo, en las buenas y en las malas - dijo Matt todo romántico.

- Y porque hoy estoy de buenas - dijo Mello con una sonrisa. - Te dejo el papel de héroe.

- Salvar a L, esposo, héroe... - Las cosas que decían esos mocosos sonaban bien, pensó Light caminando hacia ellos, decidido con el anillo en mano. - ¿Qué pasó?

- Cuando llegamos había varios tipos con máscaras de Halloween desordenando el lugar - dijo Matt.

- Son los mismos ladrones que robaron los chocolates, se escaparon cuando me robé la patrulla - dijo Mello.

- Al parecer hay más locos del chocolate aparte de Mello - dijo Near con sarcasmo.

- Ustedes son tan estúpidos... - Dijo Light haciendo memoria de lo que escuchó en la estación de policía antes. - Esos ladrones en realidad robaron varios diamantes y lo camuflaron en los chocolates que Mello robó y... - Todos miraron en silencio de cementerio a Near.

- Los chocolates los comió el hijito de la leona - dijo Near tragando saliva.

- Podemos cambiar a L por el animal - dijo Light con una sonrisa de victoria.

- Eh... Se asustó y se fue corriendo - dijo Near jugando con sus manos.

- Ustedes no sirven para nada, estaban de relleno en Death Note y ahora están de relleno en éste fic - dijo Light yéndose.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntaron como éste iba hacia las escaleras.

- A la azotea - dijo Light sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Porqué?

- Si esto es como una película y yo soy el héroe y L, mi amante secuestrado por los malhechores - dijo Light apuntando con el dedo hacia arriba. - La mejor parte de la película es cuando ellos tratan de escapara en la azotea por un helicóptero y yo aparezco a rescatarlo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Seré un gran detective!

- Debió ver mucho CSI Vegas - dijo Matt como los otros asentían y Light desaparecía. - Y debimos pedirle que nos desatara - los toros volvieron a asentir. - ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Confundidos miraron hacia atrás, un felino grande y sin pelos salía del baño. Era la mamá del cachorrito, se habían olvidado de ella, pero ahora se acercaba a ellos con los dientes filosos. Los tres gritaron y se echaron a correr, el problema era que cada uno a una dirección diferente y seguían atados, así que rebotaron y se golpearon entre ellos.

- No puedo morirme, aún soy virgen! - Chilló Near como trataba de salir corriendo otra vez.

- Mi Wii! Mi último cigarrillo! - Decía Matt exasperado.

- ¿No piensas en mí en tu último minuto de vida? - Se quejó Mello mirándolo feo.

- ¿Tú piensas en mí? - Preguntó Matt mirándolo con suspicacia.

- Eh... Claro... Chocolate... Digo... Matt chocolate, uno con tu forma! – Dijo Mello con baba en la boca.

- Por alguna razón eso sonó tierno - dijo el pelirrojo besándolo.

Mientras tanto Light llegó a la azotea, su teoría estaba en lo cierta. Había un helicóptero volando por encima, pero los ladrones estaban tirados en el piso con chicones por todas partes y suplicando clemencia en un charco de sangre.

- L - exclamó corriendo hacia el pelinegro que estaba al borde de la azotea. - Se me olvidó que eres cinturón negro en karate XD siento pena por los delincuentes.

- ¿Y te importa? - Dijo L mirándolo feo. - Si me muero te hubieras ahorrado el pago a un abogado y los papeles para separarnos.

- Yo... La verdad... - dijo Light caminando despacio hacia L.

- Tú me gustas... Me gustabas... Lo que sea... Eres un infeliz... Si querías acostarte conmigo, bien, pero ¿porqué ilusionarme? - Dijo L fríamente, congeló a Light que se quedó mirándolo confundido. - Yo ya no quiero nada contigo - dijo subiéndose a la baranda.

- Oiga, tampoco te mates por mí, ya sé que soy muy guapo y que nadie puede vivir sin mí, pero bájate antes de que caigas - dijo Light como L lo ignoraba y miraba hacia el vacío, estaban a varios pisos en el hotel y con una caída no sólo moría uno sino que en mil pedazos.

- Vete, Light, idiota.

- No, L! Espera! - Gritó el castaño corriendo hacia él. - Me gustas! Te amo! Me casé contigo porque estaba cachondo y al saber que eras virgen me puse más caliente, pero en el fondo creo que siempre me has gustado desde niños, recuerdo tu cara redonda y siempre con los ojos grandes llenos de curiosidad y aunque yo era un tonto siempre te acercabas a mí con una sonrisa, L! Si te matas yo también!

Light se tropezó con sus propios pies y salió volando fuera de la baranda.

- Light kun... - Exclamó L como el castaño alcanzó a sostenerse de algo, una especie de tela gigante antes de caer. - Yo... No pensaba en matarme, sólo quería ver qué era esto - dijo con un sonrojo.

- ¿Entonces el show tan cursi que hice no vale nada? - Se quejó Light aún colgado.

- ¿Fue una mentira para que no saltara?

- Fue verdad... aunque ahora me siento muy estúpido al hablar de esas cosas como una quinceañera... y quiero que saltes . TE AMO L LAWLIET

- ¿Qué? - L asomó la cabeza y miró la tela que sostenía Light.

Era una pancarta gigante que decía "TE AMO L LAWLIET"

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Estas ciego? - Dijo Light girando los ojos, de repente recordó lo que pasó anoche antes del matrimonio, antes de la borrachera y el sexo, había enviado a Near y Mello para ahí a poner ese cartel con la confesión de amor. - Me daba cosa decir te amo en persona, así que creí que era más fácil ponerlo en un cartel que viera todos, pero como se me olvidó... Los muy estúpidos no saben dibujar corazones, parecen manzanas - dijo light mirando los corazones alrededor del " TE AMO"

- No sabía que Light kun fuera tímido ni romántico - dijo L emocionado. - Si me amas, significa que no vamos a divorciarnos.

- No habrá necesidad si no me ayudas ahora mismo - dijo Light como su mano se dormía por el agarre, con sólo ver abajo le daba vértigo.

- Ah, sí, Light kun - dijo L cogiéndolo de la mano para ponerlo a salvo otra vez lejos de la baranda. - No quiero quedarme viudo a los 18

- Mmm... Yo tampoco - dijo Light tomándolo de la mano.

Estaban sentados en el piso, mirándose el uno al otro, al fin se dijeron lo que sentían y todo iba a estar bien.

- ¿Un beso? - Preguntó Light coqueto como lo tomó de la barbilla y acercó su rostro.

- Sí, esposo - dijo L cerrando los ojos y esperando el tan ansiado beso, como estaban sobrios, no se iban a olvidar, por fin iban sentir sus labios.

- L! Estas vivo! - Gritaron Mello, Matt y Near apareciendo.

- Los voy a matar - masculló Light ante la interrupción.

- No te preocupes, tenemos una vida por delante juntos - susurró L a su lado como le guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

- Auxilio, socorro! La leona viene detrás - dijo Matt escondiéndose detrás de L.

- ¿Trajeron eso tan peligroso aquí? - Dijo Light abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Tú lo liberaste - dijo Mello dando una patada a Near para que se quedara de escudo y después se escondió detrás de L también.

- Nunca he creído en ti - dijo Near arrodillándose y mirando el cielo. - Pero si existes - dijo uniendo sus manos en rezo. - Sálvame Superman!

La leona los acorralaban contra el borde, iban a caer de una hacia el precipicio cuando de repente apareció el cachorrito corriendo feliz hacia los brazos de su madre.

- Es tan tierno, es como una escena de El rey león - dijo Matt suspirando.

- Estamos a salvo - dijo Mello abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Y el causante de todo se desmayó - dijo Light mirando a Near con los ojos en blanco en el piso.

- Ahora sí podemos besarnos - dijo L poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Light.

- Primero toma esto - dijo regresándole el anillo.

- Yo no tengo uno para ti.

- Estoy atado a ti con algo más poderoso que un anillo - dijo Light besándolo.

- Te amo.


End file.
